


The Commandments of Friendship

by MendacityDarling



Category: Glee
Genre: Grinding, Jealousy, Kink Meme, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MendacityDarling/pseuds/MendacityDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine's a tease, and Sebastian is trying really hard to be a good friend. GKM fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commandments of Friendship

Blaine Anderson is going to be the death of him, but where death is considered, this is a fucking fantastic way to go.

Blaine Anderson is going to be the death of him.

He just knows it. A prouder man would have given up already, but Sebastian was gifted with an abundance of pride, surpassed only by his stubbornness. That being said, nothing is going to stop him from getting into Blaine’s sinfully tight pants, not when Blaine has shown equal interest. If only he’d stop coming up with excuse after excuse as to why Sebastian and he shouldn’t sleep together.

The latest one is Sebastian’s least favorite.

"We’re friends, Seb," Blaine had said, flashing warm oversized hazel eyes at him.

Sebastian had been so thrown off by that label and that look, that he nodded, dumbly-- like some kind of damn bobble head-- before he could even register what he was agreeing to.

How is he supposed to think about anything other than those lips around his cock when Blaine is looking at him like that through those thick lashes?

Sebastian doesn’t learn.

That’s why a week later he finds himself sitting at a sticky table in Scandals surrounded by a few brave Warblers, watching Blaine hypnotize the whole room with his energy. No one is safe from him. Even the usually gruff bartender's heart is melting.

The way they’re looking at him, you would think Blaine is Snow fucking White, but instead of dwarves he gets middle aged perverts tripping over themselves in order to buy him his next Appletini.

Sebastian sips at his cheap whisky bitterly and glares at whoever blocks his line of vision. His eyes are fixed on Blaine at all times. Even when Blaine starts rolling his hips teasingly against another man’s. But no matter how much he wants to, Sebastian can’t cockblock him. It’s the first rule of friendship.

Thou shall not get in the way of your friend getting his cock sucked.

"He’d rather be dancing with you."

It’s then that Sebastian remembers that it’s not just him and Blaine at the bar. Nick, Jeff, and the tall blond one with the lips, Sam, are there with them. He’s been ignoring them for the better part of the evening and he’s surprised they’re still there. “What?”

"Blaine," is all Nick says and Sebastian’s attention is fixed on the dance floor again.

Sebastian shrugs his shoulders. “He looks fine to me.”

There are two guys dancing with Blaine. One is pressed close up front, while the other is pressing in from behind. Their hands are all over Blaine, mouths too close to Blaine’s skin for Sebastian’s liking. Blaine isn’t any better than they are. He’s swaying his hip, pulling their faces closer to his, teasing them with ghosted kisses, pulling away as soon as they’re about to kiss him.

"You too?" Sam says shaking his head. “I thought Blaine was the only thick one."

Sebastian raises his eyebrows, wondering if Rule Two of friendship is ‘thou shall not let anyone insult your friends,’ but he’s pretty sure that if that’s the case, then Rule Three is not to beat up your friend’s other friends—including ones who are stupidly attractive and too naïve for their own good. Sebastian just narrows his eyes at him. It’s something he’s doing a lot today. All that superstition his mother fed him about his face getting stuck like that feeling all too possible now.

"I know these guys seem like fucking prince charming compared to Gayface, but doesn’t he know he can do better?"

"You mean like you?" Sam grins, really fucking proud of himself.

"No."

Sebastian barely notices when Sam rolls his eyes and turns back to the other Warblers, ones he deems more worthy of his time than Sebastian.

One of the guys dancing with Blaine presses closer to him and Sebastian swears he sees a hand disappear into Blaine’s pants.

Sebastian is standing before he even has a chance to collect himself. He’s halfway across the room, shoving the guy back and pulling Blaine into his arms instead.

"Sebastian." Blaine doesn’t even sound angry. In fact, he’s chiding Sebastian like he’s five and just tracked mud into the house. "That was rude."

"So is getting to second base in public." Sebastian lets his hands wander down Blaine’s body, resting against his hips.

"I doubt that’s ever stopped you before." The grin on Blaine’s face is suggestive, nothing like he’s ever looked at Sebastian before. Blaine throws his arms loosely around Sebastian’s neck and moves to the music, hips swaying messily.

Sebastian moves to the music, guiding Blaine alongside him. Every part of his body Blaine touches is heated, catching fire with every bit of friction. The few layers of clothes between them provide no protection.

Blaine slides confident fingers around Sebastian’s shoulders and slowly down his chest. He’s closer now, breath damp against Sebastian’s jaw. Blaine shimmies his hips. “Dance with me, Sebastian.” The name rolls out of his lips sounding like an obscene suggestion.

Blaine turns, his hands guiding Sebastian’s arms, so they’re wrapped around his waist. “I know you can dance.” He pushes his ass into Sebastian’s groin.

Fuck. Sebastian sees white, mind reeling. This isn’t how just-friends dance. But Blaine doesn’t care, he tilts his head back, baring his neck to Sebastian and fucking moans. It’s breathy and directly in Sebastian’s ear.

Sebastian’s hands tighten on Blaine’s hips. He knows what he has to do, but can’t bring himself to push Blaine away. He’s lost in a fog of sweat, gin and Ralph Lauren. Of Blaine’s ass moving in slow circles. There is no way he can’t feel Sebastian’s cock, hard and desperately trying to burst out of his jeans.

"Take me home," Blaine begs, lips falling open and tongue darting out to flick along Sebastian’s jaw.

Sebastian doesn’t have the willpower to say no, so he stays quiet instead. Tries to concentrate on the shitty lighting in the bar, or the way others dancing are moving too close to them, but all he can really focus on is Blaine. Blaine’s ass rocking against his hard cock, Blaine’s teeth nipping at his neck despite the weird angle they’re in.

"Please. I need you." He presses an open-mouthed kiss to Sebastian’s Adam’s apple. "I need you inside me, Seb."

Sebastian’s cock twitches, hips rocking forward against Blaine’s ass. Blaine moans fingers curling in Sebastian’s hair and tugging his head lower, speaking directly into his ear now. “I need you to fuck me.”

Sebastian’s hand slides low, covering Blaine’s cock, feeling him through his jeans. He’s not surprised to find him hard.

Blaine practically goes limp in his arms. “Take me home, Sebastian.”

And how can Sebastian keep saying no and still consider himself a good friend. Isn’t one of the rules about keeping his friend happy? To do and be everything Blaine wants. A good friend wouldn’t leave Blaine like this. Wouldn’t leave him hard and wanting in a bar full of unsuitable man.

In one harsh move, Sebastian pulls away from Blaine. If they don’t leave now, Sebastian will end up bending him over the bar top. He takes Blaine’s hand and drags him outside. The crisp night air brings him to his sense, but it’s not enough to keep him from guiding Blaine to his car. He opens the passenger door for him and pushes him into the seat.

Blaine chuckles and tries to tug Sebastian in with the collar of his shirt. “Why do you have to always make me wait?” He nips at Sebastian’s neck, nimble fingers making quick work of his tie.

Sebastian snorts and gently slaps Blaine’s fingers away. “Make you wait?”

"You haven’t even kissed me yet." He grins smugly up at Sebastian.

Sebastian curls his fingers in Blaine’s hair and pulls back enough to hurt. Blaine gasps, but he doesn’t look like he minds the pain. That smug smile doesn’t disappear like Sebastian expects it to. “All you had to do was ask.”

After everything that’s happened between them, Sebastian knows that this is the thing that will make it impossible for them to ever be just friends. He tilts Blaine’s head back and slots their lips together. He tries to keep it chaste, making it easy for Blaine to pull away if this isn’t what he wants, but Blaine has the exact opposite idea. He’s impatient, nipping at Sebastian’s lips until Sebastian opens up for him. God, this is an awful idea, but Blaine fucking whimpers and Sebastian’s insides turn cosmic.

He can’t stop this.

"Thought you were going to take me home," Blaine mutters, teeth scraping along Sebastian’s jaw.

Sebastian growls, fingers pulling away from Blaine’s hair. He nips at Blaine’s lower lip, tugging it harshly until Blaine shudders beneath him. “When did you get to be such a smart ass?”

It takes every bit of composure Sebastian has to scramble into the driver’s seat without making an ass of himself. Blaine doesn’t seem to notice his lack of grace. As soon as Sebastian starts the car, Blaine is leaning over, mouthing at his neck.

"I want to taste you," Blaine says, and Sebastian’s hands tighten on the steering wheel, mouth going dry.

He forces himself to focus on the road ahead instead of Blaine’s hand on his knee, touch hot even through his jeans as it inches up his thigh. “When we get home.”

"I could do it right now." Blaine’s hand is scorching on Sebastian’s cock, the heel of his palm pressing down. "Just have to get you out of these jeans."

Sebastian slams on the break, his hand flying down to push Blaine’s hand away from his zipper.

Blaine grins, knowing exactly what he’s doing to Sebastian. He’s not at all discouraged by his hand getting slapped away. Instead, he grabs Sebastian’s wrist in his hand and brings it to his mouth. His tongue slides up along Sebastian’s middle finger. Sebastian’s mouth falls open, but he can’t even make a sound from how surprised he is. Full lips cover Sebastian’s finger, and it disappears into Blaine’s mouth. It’s hot and wet.

Sebastian hears a pathetic needy whimper and hopes it’s not him who made that sound.

Blaine starts sucking, his eyes never leaving Sebastian’s. His cheeks are flushed, lips red and swollen, but his eyes are bright and golden, making Sebastian want so much more than a quick blowjob or one night they’ll both pretend never happened.

"Blaine, stop." He means for it to sound final, but his words falter when Blaine’s eyes widen, filling with uncertainty. Sebastian’s fingers slip out of Blaine’s mouth. Before Blaine has a chance to turn away from him, Sebastian cups his hand over his cheek and draws him near. This kiss a lot lighter and slower than their previous ones. Sebastian has no intention of pulling away until the car behind them honks.

Sebastian pecks Blaine’s lips and rests their foreheads together briefly. “We’re almost there.”

Blaine nods, mouth gaping open. His hand returns to Sebastian’s lap, but it doesn’t move this time.

Sebastian breaks a disturbing amount of road rules, and when they get to his house, he’s surprised no one has pulled them over. He doesn’t think about that long. As soon as he puts his car on park, he’s jumping out and pulling Blaine along with him into the house.

Sebastian’s parents are out. His father’s on a business trip and his mom’s visiting family. The whole house is his and Blaine’s. They don’t make it to Sebastian’s room before he’s pushing Blaine up against a wall. How is he supposed to wait when Blaine’s walking next to him, looking like a mess?

He backs him against the wall, not yet touching him, just looking, watching the way Blaine’s mouth works to make words, but nothing comes out. His eyes are sharp, asking Sebastian to do things he’s had planned since he first saw Blaine. Things where his need to do them has only grown more desperate every time he was refused them.

"Blaine," he mutters, mouth brushing Blaine’s lips. And Blaine moans, a low wanton sound that was supposed to sound like Sebastian’s name or some kind of request. Sebastian never finds out. He crushes his lips to Blaine’s, tasting him again. Something he will never get tired of. His teeth graze over Blaine’s soft bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth and sucking hard. Blaine’s fingers clutch Sebastian’s shoulder, nails digging into the skin, and Sebastian can feel them even through his shirt.

Blaine’s hips push up, and Sebastian grinds down against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He pushes his knee between Blaine’s legs, grinning against Blaine’s mouth when he feels him shudder under his touch. They’re both still wearing too many clothes, so Sebastian’s hand work under Blaine’s too tight shirt, tugging it out of equally tight jeans so he can have free reign over his chest.

Sebastian breaks away from the kiss, mouthing over Blaine’s jaw, teeth nipping at the skin whenever he pleases. Blaine whimpers, head thrown back against the wall, neck bare to Sebastian. He licks a long stripe over Blaine’s throat, sucking on the skin between his collar bones. Sebastian wants to see him bruise. Wants to see him marked as Sebastian’s. He worries the skin between his teeth, and Blaine’s hips jerk up, humping against Sebastian’s thigh. It’s too hot here and they’re both still wearing too many clothes.

Sebastian needed Blaine naked hours ago and his hands can’t move fast enough to undress him. He starts by unbuttoning Blaine’s shirt, but the compulsion to map out that soft skin with his tongue wins out. He ducks his head and wraps his lips around Blaine’s nipple, feeling harden against his tongue. He tugs it between his teeth, and Blaine fucking screams. His fingers pull at Sebastian’s hair. The sharp pain shoots down Sebastian’s spine all the way to his already too hard cock.

Sebastian’s longing clashes with the urgency he feels towards finally being allowed to touch Blaine how he’s always wanted to. He wants it all. Wants to taste every single inch of Blaine’s skin, wants to hear every sound he can possibly tear out of Blaine’s throats. Wants to have him coming so hard he’ll be exhausted for days to come. There isn’t enough time to do everything he’s ever wanted to do to Blaine, for Blaine. There will never be enough time and even less so for him because he’s convinced himself that this is it. All he gets is one night because that’s all he’s ever allowed himself to ask for.

"Sebastian, please. I don’t want to come like this. I want to feel you too." Blaine’s voice is wrecked. Raw and breathless. He’s pulling Blaine’s hair, trying to get his mouth away from his chest. His hips haven’t quit though, moving in slow circles over Sebastian’s hips.

That’s enough to break Sebastian out of his own regret. He nods. If this is all he gets, then he’ll make it worth while. He learned how to take advantage of a rare moment at a young age and stolen moments are all he’s ever been allowed.

He pecks Blaine’s bruised lips and pulls away. “My room.” His legs are shaky as he guides Blaine to his room, turning on the light as they step into it. He doesn’t allow Blaine the chance to look around, to politely comment on Sebastian’s decorating abilities.

Sebastian shoves him towards the bed, and watches him fall back onto the mattress with an honest to God giggle. Blaine’s contrast of adorable and sexy have Sebastian’s mind running in circles. His desires ricocheting between wanting to hold Blaine and the need to fuck him into the mattress.

Sebastian opts for the latter. He tugs his shirt over his head and throws it aside, then strips out of his pants. He catches Blaine watching him and winks. Blaine blushes, whatever bravery he’d gained from the small amount of alcohol he’d had replaced with his natural bashfulness. Sebastian cherishes these small moments where he gets to see Blaine as himself. Not hiding behind a legend or a song.

"Why are you still dressed?" He smirks, almost laughing aloud when Blaine scrambles to strip out of his shirt and gets stuck. Sebastian joins him on the bed, unbuttoning the shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. He presses his lips to Blaine’s shoulder. Skin overheated under his mouth. "You’re usually so composed."

"Don’t make fun of me, Sebastian."

"I’m not," he promises taking Blaine’s face in his hands and kissing those tempting lips. "Take off your pants."

Blaine nods and slides out of them with an ease Sebastian would not have expected. Sebastian hooks his fingers into Blaine’s briefs and tugs down. He doesn’t allow his eyes to eat up the sight before him. That’s too dangerous at this point. Too dangerous to get too much at once when all Sebastian wants is to make this last as long as possible.

"Now you," Blaine says not breaking eye contact.

Sebastian nods and shoves his briefs down, kicking them off. His ego loves the little gasp that comes from Blaine’s mouth. He finally lets his eyes take in all of Blaine, from his broad chest to his narrow hips. His cock rests hard against his stomach, a little bead of precome decorating the top, and Sebastian can’t help but lick it clean. Blaine moans and his hips arch up, moving to follow after Sebastian’s mouth.

"Are you just going to tease me the whole night?" He’s chewing on his bottom lip, eyes begging Sebastian to do something, and Sebastian complies. He reaches into his bedside table, and grabs lube and a condom. He holds them out to Blaine, asking him if this is what he wants, and Blaine nods.

Sebastian settles down between Blaine’s thighs, hooking one of Blaine’s knees over his shoulder. Blaine doesn’t break eye contact with him ever once. But Sebastian has to when he lets the lube dribble down over Blaine’s hole. He feels the shiver that runs through Blaine, feels him tense up at the too cold liquid.

"Shh." Sebastian kisses the inside of Blaine’s knee in apology. His finger catches a drop of lube before it falls onto the mattress and rubs it over Blaine’s hole, watching the muscles contract under his touch before loosening. As he rubs, his eyes meet Blaine’s again. Blaine whose skin is glowing under the dim light and whose eyes are fighting to stay open. He lets out a low moan that Sebastian barely hears, but it’s enough. His middle finger pushes in, and Blaine’s whole sucks it up greedily. Once it’s all the way, Sebastian starts moving, drawing it almost all the way in before sliding it slowly back in.

"You’re going to drive me crazy." Blaine’s hips pump up trying to get more of Sebastian inside him.

Sebastian grins and adds in a second finger. There is more resistance this time; Blaine’s hole stretching hot and tight around him. Sebastian moans, imaging what Blaine’s going to feel like around his cock. He pulls them out again and twists in sharply, angling them just enough so that Blaine screams out. Blaine's whole body arches off the bed, his eyes closed and mouth wide open.

"So fucking beautiful." When Sebastian feels that Blaine is ready, he pulls his fingers out and grabs a condom, sliding it on. Blaine is watching his every move, pink tongue darting out and swiping over his bruised lips.

Sebastian covers his cock in lube, rubbing his palm up and down the entire length, enjoying it a bit too much. He teases the tip of cock along Blaine's hole, rubbing in small circles before he presses in. He gropes at Blaine's ass with his free hand, keeping him open. Blaine reacts immediately, pressing against Sebastian, when he doesn’t approve of the pace Sebastian has set.

"Come on." Then Blaine's whole face goes red before he says the next words. "Fuck me." They sound so strange coming out of Blaine's mouth, that it snaps what little bit of control Sebastian still had. His hips jerk forward, burying his cock fully inside Blaine's ass.

"God, Blaine."

He's tight and hot and everything Sebastian ever imagined he would be. Sebastian rocks his hips forward, faster than he would have liked. But no matter how long this lasts, it'll still end too soon for him. He pushes those thoughts out his mind and crushes his lips to Blaine's. The kiss is messy, teeth classing, lips never really closing. Their tongues tangling as they pant into one another's mouth. The whole world around them drops out, and all Sebastian can concentrate on is those whimpers and keening sound Blaine keeps making. And he wants more, so much more. Wants Blaine to come undone and for Sebastian to be the only one allowed to put him back together again.

Blaine is meeting his every thrust, ass squeezing so tight around Sebastian that he needs to stop moving in order to prolong the inevitable.

"Right there, Sebastian. Please, please, please." And Sebastian keeps thrusting, moving faster and faster as he wraps his hand around Blaine's cock. He can't think of any better way this night could have gone. He swipes his thumb over Blaine's cock and Blaine's whole body shakes, tightening around Sebastian's cock. Blaine's fingers dig into Sebastian's shoulders, leaving scratches and bruises, but Sebastian can't ask him to stop, doesn't want to ask him. All he can do is keep snapping his hips against Blaine, keep twisting his hand until Blaine's cock is twitching under his touch.

"So close." They're not even really kissing anymore. Every now and then their lips press together as they breathe one another's air. "Please, Seb, please. Can I?"

Sebastian drags his mouth along Blaine's jaw, biting down where his neck meets his shoulder. "Me too," he pants, swiping his tongue over a drop of sweat.

Blaine stops moving, his body going rigid. His fingers tighten on Sebastian's shoulders, and then he's coming, covering Sebastian's fingers and both their chests in come. Blaine tightens vice-like around him, and Sebastian can't last much longer. Not when he hears Blaine make that noise. Not when Blaine is still pushing against his cock, meeting his thrusts, watching him with hyper-focused eyes.

Sebastian gives one last, slow grind, and his vision goes blurry. His whole world is black with white speckles and all he can hear is a guttural moan and white noise. He's not himself anymore. He tries to hold himself up, moves his hands away from Blaine's body and presses them against the headboard. They shake and he lowers his body over Blaine's. He comes with Blaine's mouth on his lips.

Sebastian slides out of Blaine and pulls off the condom, tying it before throwing it in the general direction of his trash can. Blaine is panting for air, and so is Sebastian. Their eyes meet, but neither one of them says anything.

He collapses next to Blaine and turns to face him. There is a small smile on Blaine's face before he leans over and gently kisses Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian smiles back, but he can't form words. Doesn’t want to say the wrong thing and end this moment between. Whatever it means, Sebastian wants it to last forever.

They fall sleep like that, but when Sebastian wakes up Blaine isn't gone like he expects him to be. Yet, he still doesn't allow himself to look too much into it. They're both tired and Blaine had had a little to drink the night before.

It must have been at least noon. The sun peeking through Sebastian's shades looks unforgiving. Impulse driven, he leans over and presses his lips to Blaine's sleep slackened one. When he pulls back, Blaine's eyes are open, watching him with furrowed brows. Without saying a word, Blaine reaches for Sebastian's hand and tangles their fingers together.

"Stay?" Sebastian doesn't mean for it to sound like a question, and if Blaine notices how unsure Sebastian is in that moment, he doesn't mention it.

Blaine just nods and smiles. "Want me to make breakfast?"

Sebastian shakes his head and tugs Blaine closer, until he's lying half on him.

Blaine rests his head on Sebastian's shoulder and kisses his collarbone. "You're not going to make me leave."

"No."

"Good."

Sebastian lets his eyes fall shut. For the first time he feels comfortable, content with the weight of Blaine's body against his side. Blaine Anderson is going to be the death of him, but as far as death goes, this is a fucking fantastic way to go.


End file.
